


Battle For LA

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Deanoru Life [6]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deanoru being TOTAL badasses, F/F, F/M, Gertchase being badasses too, Molly kicking ass as well!, Some Character Deaths, and there's some graphic violence too, but don't worry our girls are safe, lots of feels guys, some Deanoru, the big battle is here folks!, there's some language, this is it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: This is it. The moment they had been waiting for. The Runaways will put their lives on the line to save LA and face Jonah once and for all. Will they all come out in one piece? Or will they die trying?





	Battle For LA

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Here we are! just wanted to give a final warning. There is violence AND there are a couple of deaths... Just to be clear, our girls are safe, okay? I'm not a heartless monster. Our girls are safe. Aaaand there may be a couple of surprises as well.

**Disclaimer:: I don’t own Marvel’s Runaways nor the characters. I’m just playing around for a bit. I’ll put them back, I swear! If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone. Just saying.**

 

*********************************************************

 

It was a bright morning in LA. The temperature was perfect, the sun was shining bright and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day.

 

Jonah smiled as he stood before the drill at the construction site. It was a perfect day for the end of the world…

 

The PRIDE was coming his way and he could see the nerves and the burning hatred in their eyes. The useless idiots thought he couldn’t see right through them but oh he could. And he hated them with a burning passion. Sure, they had been useful for a while but really, he should have gotten rid of them a long time ago. He hated their whinny hypocrisy. He’d given them everything, he made them who they were, they owed him everything and they had one simple job and they couldn’t even get that right. The ungrateful fucks even dared to conspire against him.

 

A tremor went through the ground and the PRIDE visibly tried not to coward up. Jonah’s smile widened.

 

“I brought you all here today to witness the fruits of all our labor,” he began to speak, calm and collected as usual. “This is it, folks! The end of our long journey!”

 

Jonah made a dramatic pause because seriously, he was such a drama Queen!

 

“But! We are incomplete! Aren’t we? We can’t do this until everyone’s here.”

 

Jonah extended his arms outwards, presenting the men who took their places besides him. No one was surprised to see Frank there but the PRIDE certainly got a surprise when they saw Victor Stein appear out of nowhere.

 

“Victor…” Janet Stein certainly was shocked to see her husband alive, looking paler than usual but otherwise fine.

 

Victor ignored them all and instead looked at Jonah.

 

“Do we **have** to drag this out?” He asked, glancing back at the PRIDE and specially his wife with disgust.

 

“Now, now, Victor, don’t be impatient.” Jonah motioned to the PRIDE with a flair. “We don’t want to ruin the ending, do we? After all,” his (creepy) smile became a tad crueler. “They’re all about to die.”

 

Frank frowned after hearing his words and turned to Jonah.

 

“What?” The oblivious dumb fuck had no true idea what the hell he was really into. All he knew was that Jonah made him leader of the church, finally giving him the recognition and power he craved. “What did you just say?”

 

“Oops. Seems you spoiled the end anyway,” Victor snorted, sneering at Frank.

 

“Oh well…” Jonah rolled his eyes, letting out his annoyance at the idiot.

 

Grabbing Frank by the back of his neck Jonah easily dragged him to the hole. Frank couldn’t do anything to resist being manhandled and the last thing he saw was Jonah’s cruel smile before being pushed into the hole.

 

Everyone heard him scream all the way down…

 

“Well, that made me feel better. One down, six to go,” Jonah stated, almost cheerful.

 

“Unless they decide to be good kids and jump willingly,” Victor sneered at the others, without an ounce of humanity. Whatever Jonah did to bring him back had erased what little there was left. Not that he had much to begin with.

 

“They’re not that useful,” Jonah sneered as well. “Ah, see? Now they have to do their grand-stand,” he pointed out, amused.

 

Another tremor shook the Earth as Geoffrey, Tina, Robert and Leslie pulled out their guns and pointed them at Jonah and Victor.

 

“Guns? Really? How **predictable**. Do you really think bullets can kill **me**?” Jonah raised his voice at them, not quite screaming. He was done with their shit.

 

The PRIDE was surrounded anyway. Between Jonah, Victor and whatever was down in the hole and the 50 or so security guards from the church at the backs, holding big guns, they were screwed.

 

“Or maybe it’s that pathetic attempt at poison you tried to kill me with last time,” Jonah continued, completely unafraid. “Well, go ahead, I guess. Take your best shots.”

 

The four didn’t hesitate, shooting all at once the darts filled with the poison. Pretty much all the darts hit the target but Jonah didn’t even flinch. Simply stood there, with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face.

 

“Really? That’s the best you got?” Victor sneered, look down on them, the pathetic insects.

 

“Useless.” With a flick of silver light the darts fell down to the ground, useless as their shooters.

 

Geoffrey, Robert and Leslie did pull out secondary weapons, these ones loaded with actual bullets. But the security guards behind them had bigger weapons which they were pointing at their backs in less than a second.

 

“Drop your weapons,” Jonah ordered them but the parents didn’t. “I said, drop your weapons!”

 

Another tremor shook the Earth, the guards closing in on them, and this time, they did drop their weapons, defeated.

 

“Good.”

 

“What the fuck is down there anyway?” Stacey Yorkes asked, bravely.

 

“Yeah. It’s pretty obvious we’re screwed so what the hell,” her husband Dale chimed in, the tremble in his voice revealing his fear.

 

“A demon…as old as time itself. A kinsman, if you would like to know,” Jonah finally revealed with a cruel smirk, much to the PRIDE’s shock. “Now! Who’s going first?!”

 

Then several things happened all at once. With a metallic screech the drill’s supports gave out and they watched as the drill fell into the hole like a gigantic bullet. A mighty roar broke the air and shook the ground but it was drowned by the sudden dirt storm that enveloped the whole place in a second, blinding them all. It lasted all of two minutes and once the dust began to dissipate, the guards, Victor and the PRIDE saw Jonah become livid with horror and pure rage….

 

The hole was covered, only a small mound of dirt marked where it used to be.

 

“NOO! WHO DID THIS?!” Jonah screamed, losing his composure, his frantic eyes looking at everywhere all at once. “KILL THEM!” He ordered the guards, pointing at the PRIDE.

 

The guards raised their weapons to fire but before they could even touch the triggers their guns turned to dust in their hands.

 

“Who’s doing this?!” Victor shouted. “The hell is going on?!”

 

“Hey, Bitch! How’d you like my magic tricks?”

 

Everyone looked up as the cloaking magic disappeared, revealing the imposing figure of Nico Minoru standing on one of the containers, the glow from her Staff making her eyes look like glowing orbs.

 

“You…” Jonah growled.

 

Before he could even take a step forwards a blast of energy hit him square in the chest, making him stagger backwards just as Karolina soared above them in the air, like a mighty star shinning bright, rivaling the very sun that fed her powers.

 

Several of the guards were knocked unconscious by a powerful lightning bolt that came from behind them and they turned to see Gert, Chase, Molly and Alex, who stood there ready to fight along with Old Lace. The deinonychus let out a terrifying roar and Chase’s Fistigons crackled with energy once more as Gert and Alex took a couple of batons from the unconscious guards.

 

“Knock, knock, asshole!” Molly yelled as her eyes lit up, her strength ready to go.

 

“GET THEM! But leave that good for nothing son of mine up to me!” Victor commanded.

 

The PRIDE yelled and was pushed backwards out of the way by an invisible force, thanks to Nico’s magic, as the kids begun to fight the guards. Although Geoffrey, Robert, Dale and Tina did join the fight, picking up batons from the guards.

 

Jonah lit up and sent a short blast Karolina’s way but the blonde easily dodged it as she descended towards the ground.

 

“You can’t defeat me!” The enraged asshole yelled.

 

“You are nothing,” Karolina told him as she landed gracefully. “Bet you didn’t even tell them what you really are, did you?” A blast of energy hit him right in his smug face.

 

Jonah retaliated with a bigger blast but it didn’t impact because Karolina had an energy shield around herself.

 

“How…”

 

“Training.” Karolina smirked. It was a lie but Jonah didn’t need to know that. It was actually Nico shielding her and Karolina wasn’t about to reveal that.

 

“You won’t defeat me!” Jonah yelled once again.

 

Before he could react Karolina flew at him like a blaze of light, her fist connecting with his face. Jonah flew backwards a good ten feet before falling down on his ass. But he stood back up quickly and his silver lights became brighter as he readied to fight, fueled by his anger.

 

And so the fight was on! Jonah couldn’t fly, it seemed so Karolina used the air in her advantage, flying to either get close enough to punch or kick him or to blast him from afar, as well as avoid his attacks.

 

Nico was quick to get down from the container and join the fight, swinging her Staff around, both to shield Karolina and send the guards who came her way flying through the air and sometimes shielding her friends as well.

 

An aircraft soared above them and several figures dropped down to join the fight, much to everyone’s surprise... As the Avengers descended the jet flew away, as commanded.

 

“ **The fucking Avengers** …” Nico whispered in shock as she saw Captain Fucking America land like a bad-ass next to her.

 

“Heard you guys needed extra hands,” the Captain told her with a friendly tone.

 

“Go help the others!” Nico told him as she focused on shielding her girlfriend. “We got this!”

 

“You sure? She could need some help,” the Captain pointed at the main fight only to see Karolina landing a solid uppercut that sent Jonah down to the ground again. “Or not.”

 

“We got it! Go help the others!” Nico ordered him firmly and much later she’d marvel at the fact that she had the guts to order Captain America around.

 

“You got it,” the Captain nodded once, turning serious and jogged away.

 

Nico registered the fact that Captain America, the Falcon, the White Wolf, Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch had come to their aid. Sure, it wasn’t all the Avengers. But they were _the Avengers_ nonetheless and they had come! _They were there_ , fighting alongside them!

 

Thanks to her brief moment of distraction, though, she didn’t shield Karolina in time and one of Jonah’s blasts hit her directly. Karolina hit the ground hard....And Nico saw red.

 

“Karolina!” The Staff of One glowed brighter as Nico unleashed her wrath towards Jonah. “Freeze!”

 

The man froze in place, unable to move a muscle nor speak and his eyes showed panic as he registered the petite witch walking into his line of vision, fire in her eyes and seeking retribution.

 

“…You killed my sister, hurt my girlfriend. By the Maiden, the Mother and the Crone you’ll feel every bit of pain you’ve ever inflicted multiplied by three…” The magic took over as she spoke, her magic burning in her veins and the Staff kept flashing red light mixing with the yellow. “ **I OWE YOU PAIN!** ”

 

… Jonah’s screams pierced the air as his body twisted in pain, no longer frozen. As if a million invisible knives attacked him from within, cutting and burning and tearing at his flesh from the inside. The magic kept him from trying to fight back so as much as he wanted...Jonah could only scream.

 

Nico would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a pang of satisfaction at seeing the man who killed her sister screaming his head off, blood leaking from his mouth as he twisted on the ground like the rat he was. From the corner of her eye, Nico could see Karolina standing up, wiping some of the blood on her face with her top and a part of her relaxed because her girlfriend was still mobile. 

 

“Nico watch out!” Gert appeared out of nowhere and blasted a guard with the Fistigons she was wearing. Nico did a double take. Gert was wearing the Fistigons?

 

“Thanks!” Nico yelled at her friend, gratefully as the purple-haired girl ran off.

 

The spell was broken, though, and Jonah managed to stand up, panting and sweating, with murder in his eyes. But before he could do anything Karolina was charging at him once again.

 

Nico heard Gert yell Chase’s name and was able to shield the boy as he hit the ground so Victor couldn’t get closer.

 

“Thanks!” Chase shouted as he stood up being helped by Gert.

 

Nico turned back to help Karolina so they were on their own to face Victor, who kept coming at them like a raging bull.

 

“Fry his ass,” Chase told Gert. Not even for a second did he regret giving her his Fistigons.

 

The lightning slowed him down but who knew what Victor was on because he kept charging.

 

“It’s not fucking working!” Gert yelled, panicking.

 

Chase tried to get between them, shield Gert with his body but Victor was faster and his fist impacted with Gert’s face, sending her down on the ground… Chase saw red. Using all his strength the boy tackled him down to the ground and hit him with all he had. Punching his father over and over.

 

Gert stumbled to her feet and touched her face. Cursing, she could taste blood in her mouth as she stood up but a split lip was something she could deal with later. Victor somehow had managed to get the upper hand and was pounding his son. She had to help him!

 

“Get away from him, you asshole!” Lightning shot from the Fistigons, sending Victor flying six feet away and Gert ran to his side as Chase tried to sit up. There was blood mixing with his sweat and his left eye was beginning to swell shut already.

 

“Thanks,” the boy told her as she helped him stand.

 

“You okay? Anything broken?” Gert was both fuzzing and freaking out all at once.

 

“I’m okay. You?” His eyes filled with sorrow and pain when he saw her split lip. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t—it’s fine.”

 

They saw Victor standing up, his face contorted into a mask of fury. Aka, nothing Chase hadn’t seen before.

 

“I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago!” Victor roared. “Pathetic waste of space!”

 

“At least I’m not the type of man who needs to beat up his wife and son to feel like one!” Chase roared back and brought up his fists, determined to defeat his father once and for all.

 

Maybe Victor was too arrogant to watch his own back but if he had, he would have seen the deinonychus charging at him from behind. Jaws filled with sharp teeth closed around his head before he could register… And a sickening crack signaled the break of his neck. Old Lace dropped his now lifeless body and let out a mighty roar. It scared the shit out of their enemies as the dinosaur charged back into battle, tail whipping back and forth.

 

“I love your dinosaur,” Chase told Gert adoringly as they followed, leaving Victor’s body behind. There was no time to dwell on what happened, they had a battle to win.

 

“Me too,” Gert agreed.

 

“Whoa!”

 

They looked up right on time to see Molly jump onto Captain America’s shield, propelling herself five feet in the air. The young girl bomb-dived, taking out several goons (and leaving quite the crater on the ground) as she landed on them with all her strength. Even Captain America looked impressed as Molly grabbed a guard by his clothes and easily threw him 20 feet away, against the men Geoffrey and Alex were fighting.

 

“I like this kid!” Natasha told Steve with a grin.

 

“Me too!” Steve agreed before throwing his shield to hit one of the guards.

 

It didn’t take that long to defeat all the guards. A swarm of uniformed Agents appeared, working under the orders of the Captain to secure all the guards and the perimeter while the Avengers along with the Runaways tried to join Karolina and Nico… But found an invisible barrier they couldn’t cross. The Captain even tried slamming into it with his shield but the barrier wouldn’t bulge. They could only watch from the other side. 

 

“Want me to try vanish it?” Wanda asked Steve although she wasn’t sure if she could. The barrier was solid, impenetrable power…or maybe magic? Wanda wasn’t sure.

 

Steve frowned slightly, contemplating the situation.

 

“Steve?” Natasha asked when he didn’t say anything.

 

“I’m afraid this is not our battle to fight,” Steve finally said, shaking his head at his teammates.

 

“No, sir. It’s theirs,” Gert told him, her friends echoing her words.

 

They could only watch…and it was one hell of a spectacle. Nico and Karolina made a formidable duo fighting together. As with everything else between them, it was easy, as if they had been doing it all their lives.

 

Feet planted firmly on the ground Karolina sent a long beam of energy to crash against Jonah’s and for a second her mind flashed back to that moment, to the night they faced off for the first time. She could feel Nico right behind her, her presence was a solid rock, keeping her anchored and giving her strength despite the pain and the tiredness she could feel spreading in her body.

 

“You should’ve been by my side, Karolina!” Jonah yelled as he pumped more energy into his attack.

 

“ **FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!** ” Karolina yelled back and heard Nico snorting behind her. Concentrating, Karolina felt her body begin to absorb more solar energy, it was difficult, she hadn’t practiced it that much. But she had to do it. She had to overpower him.

 

“Then you’ll die.” Jonah smirked because he could see Karolina’s beam seemingly weakening and her lights become lighter.

 

He couldn’t be more wrong…

 

Yes, Karolina was sweaty, bloody and tired, but her powers weren’t weakening at all, the high sun feeding them, making her more powerful. Karolina could feel the energy being absorbed into her body and she pumped more power into her hands…

 

…Time slowed and everything happened in slow motion…

 

Her beam overpowered Jonah’s and hit him right in the chest, piercing through flesh and bone only to crash against the container 20 feet behind him, leaving a serious dent and burning marks. His eyes were wide opened as he saw, gaping, the bleeding hole in his chest. His lights faded away as did the light from his eyes. His body crumpled onto the ground like a bag of meat.

 

_It was over…_

 

It was over and Karolina almost couldn’t believe it. The blonde fell down to her knees and heaved, both disgusted and relieved although she didn’t throw up. It was over. Jonah was dead…She killed him. It was over…

 

Small gentle hands grabbed her arms as Nico pulled her back up on her feet and ocean blue eyes met dark ones. Nico’s black lips curled into a little smile even as her eyes silently traced every line, every scrap and cut in Karolina’s face.

 

“It’s over…You did it, Kar,” the goth said.

 

“ **We** did it,” Karolina corrected her.

 

Nico reached out holding a handkerchief ( _thank you magic_ ) and gently wiped the glowing blood from the cut in Karolina’s left cheek bone, which seemed to be the worst one that Nico could see.

 

“Yes, we did,” Nico whispered.

 

“It’s over, Nico.” Karolina couldn’t believe her own words, it seemed surreal. It didn’t seem real. “Is this real?” She had to check.

 

Nico smiled, pocketed the handkerchief and ever so gently cupped the blonde’s jaw as to not cause her pain.

 

“Very real, you dork.” Nico whispered a short _‘come here’_ before pulling her down and closing the gap so their lips could meet.

 

Karolina came alive again. It was like drinking cool water in the middle of the desert or breathing after being underwater… Her arms circled Nico’s waist and pulled her as close as possible as they kissed. Neither girl registered the facts: they were floating five feet off the ground, Nico was still holding the Staff in her left hand, the barrier was still in place, Karolina’s lights were brighter than ever colors swirling and mixing like a 5’ 8” rainbow star and their friends along with The Avengers were watching amusedly from the other side of the barrier.

 

Neither girl registered any of it. At least not until Gert’s annoyed voice cut through the air.

 

“Can you two stop sucking faces, for fuck’s sake?!”

 

“Yo, Nico! The barrier!” Molly yelled as well, knocking on the barrier as she laughed. 

 

Nico pulled away and noticed the situation.

 

“Whoa…”

 

“Sorry,” Karolina apologized and lowered them slowly.

 

“It’s fine, Kar.” Nico flicked the Staff and the barrier dissipated. The Staff shrunk after a job well done and the goth pocketed it once again. “You okay?”

 

“Exhausted,” was all Karolina said, feeling the exhaustion hitting her like a train all the sudden.

 

“You need to rest. We all do, I think,” Nico pointed to their friends, who were approaching bruised, sweaty and equally tired but still in one piece.

 

“I could rest, yeah.” Karolina turned her lights off. She knew the sun would help her recover but this time, it would take a while. It wasn’t a magic cure and she could feel her entire body throbbing with pain.

 

Molly reached them first and hugged them. The couple hugged her back, and held onto their friends when Gert, Chase and Alex joined in the hug. Old Lace surrounded them with her bod and tail.

 

Their family was safe.

 

It was over. Jonah was gone.

 

*********************************************************

 

“Wow, don’t you all look like shit,” Nico teased when they pulled apart. The only ones who weren’t bruised and bleeding were herself and Molly.

 

“Oh shut up, Elvira,” Gert grumped as she leaned against Old Lace and Chase, obviously tired.

 

“Elvira? That’s a new one,” Nico snorted, not at all offended by the grumpy remark. Besides, Elvira was an icon!

 

The imposing yet kind figure of Captain America approached them, flanked by the Black Widow and the Falcon.

 

“Holy shit, the Avengers really came,” Nico muttered, her sentiment echoed by her friends.

 

“Is everyone okay? We have a medic unit on standby,” Captain America told them.

 

His words brought attention to the fact that the other Avengers along with the Agents were taking away the security guards and the bodies of Victor and Jonah.

 

“I think we’re good, sir. Nothing we can’t handle ourselves,” Nico replied respectfully. “But thank you, sir.”

 

“No need to be formal,” he smiled reassuringly. “I have to supervise the arrest but you’ll be in good hands,” he nodded to his friends.

 

“Are you going to arrest our parents?” Karolina asked him. “Not complaining, just wondering,” she added as an explanation.

 

Steve turned serious and nodded.

 

“We must. We gathered the evidence provided by you and the videos from the Wizard’s servers and we have to deliver them to Justice,” Steve informed them ruefully. “I’m sorry, guys.”

 

“Are you going to arrest **me**?” Karolina asked.

 

“Why would we do that, kid?” The Falcon asked her before the Captain could.

 

“I killed Jonah.” Karolina sounded small but matter of fact about it, when she spoke. She wasn’t afraid of shy, just exhausted.

 

Steve’s face softened and offered the poor kid an understanding look.

 

“No one is going to arrest you or harm you, I promise you that. Any of you. You guys are safe now. We’re here to help you.” Steve received a message through his com link and looked at Natasha. “I have to see to the arrest.”

 

“Maybe…” Natasha gave him a look. “Maybe the kids would like a moment, with their parents.”

 

“Of course, yes. You guys take your time,” he told the kids kindly before going to speak with the squad leader.

 

The kids hesitated, all sharing unsure looks.

 

“Go, guys,” Nico told them, her girlfriend nodding in agreement.

 

Alex, Chase and Gert (followed by Old Lace) walked away and Molly stayed behind with Karolina and Nico, and the two Avengers, of course.

 

“Nice pet,” Natasha commented, following Old Lace with her eyes.

 

“Officially seen it all,” Sam shook his head, letting out a little smile.

 

“She’s part of the family,” Molly told them.

 

“Nico, you should go,” Karolina was telling her girlfriend, drawing the attention of the other three people present.

 

“I have nothing to say to them,” Nico refused, stubborn as ever.

 

“Then go tell them that. You know you’ll regret it if you don’t. Nico, go.”

 

“You know what? I **hate** that you’ve said those exact words to me twice now in this fucking place,” Nico groaned, slightly pissed off.

 

“I’m sorry,” Karolina apologized because she didn’t want to upset her. But she knew Nico would regret it if she didn’t.

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine,” Nico sighed. “Okay…”

 

Nico squeezed Karolina’s hand and headed towards her parents.

 

“Don’t even think about it, K,” Molly warned her when the blonde looked at her.

 

Karolina simply nodded and pulled her into a side hug.

 

“What are we gonna do now, Karo? Are they gonna split us up?” Molly asked her. “Put us in the system?”

 

Karolina opened her mouth to reassure her that they wouldn’t be split up, that they’d work it out. But the Falcon beat her to the punch.

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be,” the tall man told them, offering a friendly smile. “We have a plan. You won’t get separated.”

 

“Like the Cap said, we’re here to help you, guys,” Natasha spoke kindly, hoping to reassure the kids.

 

“We get it may be a little difficult to trust adults right now, but we hope you let us help,” Sam added.

 

“We’ll see when the others get back. But thank you, sir, ma’am,” Karolina told them respectfully.

 

“Is Sam, kid. And this is Nat,” Sam’s smile widened a fraction. “You’re Karolina, right? And… Molly?”

 

“Yeah,” Molly smiled tiredly as her friend nodded.

 

It was surreal for them, to be there and shaking hands with the Avengers. With The Avengers!

 

“I can’t believe the Avengers actually came,” Molly said, her excitement shining through her exhaustion.

 

“This is our job, kid,” Sam chuckled.

 

Molly was about to say something but then she froze and her companions noticed it. Karolina looked around and saw the figure of her mother approaching. Gone was the arrogant royal air. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and bags under her eyes not-so-well hidden by her make-up. Leslie Dean looked like a shadow of her former self.

 

Molly unfroze and stepped forwards to go at her, her eyes flashing yellow but Karolina wrapped her arms around the younger girl to stop her.

 

“K, let me go,” the girl growled, yellow eyes locked onto the tall woman who murdered her parents.

 

 

“I know you could toss me aside like nothing but please, don’t do it, Molly,” Karolina begged her vehemently.

 

Natasha and Sam shared a worried look and stood by ready to take action if needed. But the blonde looked at them and shook her head. She had it.

 

“You have every right to want revenge, sweetie. But please…let me handle it. Please, Molly.” Karolina knew that Molly could toss her aside like a rag doll but the girl wasn’t struggling against her hold and she took it as a good sign.

 

Molly let out a shaky breath and turned around, burrowing close to Karolina and wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

 

“Make her go away,” she requested, holding in her tears. She had cried enough, it wasn’t time to cry again.

 

Karolina hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

 

“I will, I promise. You stay here with Nat and Sam, yeah? I’ll take care of it, sweetie.”

 

Karolina kissed Molly’s head one more time before she marched right at her mother. Leslie tried to reach out as if you hug her but all she got was a hard slap to the face.

 

“Karolina…”

 

“Leave. **Now!** ” The blonde growled, standing tall before her mother. “Before Molly or myself pound your sorry face into the ground. There’s nothing to say.”

 

“Karolina, please, let me jus-”

 

“You know what?! I do have something to say.” Karolina took a step closer. “Dry those tears, mother. _Good girls don’t cry_ ,” she sneered.

 

“Please, Karolina…”

 

But Karolina had enough.

 

“No, mother! After **everything** **you did** you have no right to say shit! Not to me or to any of us,” Karolina snapped, pouring out all the anger and guilt and hurt and venom she had into each word. “You’re going to jail, mother. And you will **rot** in there for the rest of your life! And you know what? One day…you’ll die in jail. Old, alone and forgotten. You’ll be nothing but a distant memory… Now I believe the nice soldier is here for you.”

 

Karolina acknowledged the presence of the Agent who hovered nearby, who was obviously letting her say her piece. At the blonde’s words, the Agent stepped forwards to cuff her mother but Karolina simply turned away. As she did, her eyes met the Captain’s and Steve sent her a kind look. Karolina nodded once and headed back to her friend, who hugged her again.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie. She’s gone, now,” Karolina told her.

 

“Thanks for slapping her,” Molly told her.

 

“You kids have been through a lot but you’re also hella strong,” Sam told them. “And I don’t mean that ‘cause you two are specially strong,” he joked, hoping to get a smile out of the girls.

 

“Molly here could probably bench press you, though,” Natasha pointed out, joining in the joke and they were rewarded with little smiles from the girls.

 

“We could totally try.” Molly was all too willing.

 

“Don’t encourage her,” Karolina sighed. “She can lift both Chase and me so watch out,” she warned.

 

Sam whistled, impressed.

 

“Damn, kid. We gotta make you arm wrestle the Cap, see who wins,” he joked.

 

“Please, don’t give her ideas or next thing she’ll try to wrestle the Hulk or something,” Karolina told them as she lowered herself to sit on the ground. “Molly, no! You are not wrestling the Hulk or the Captain, for that matter,” she scolded her when Molly got that excited glint in her eyes.

 

“You are so not fun, Karo,” Molly rolled her eyes at her friend. “Dunno how I ended up with three older sisters but none of them are fun,” she told the two Avengers. 

 

“‘Cause we don’t let you get away with shit,” Karolina chimed in from where she sat, slumped forwards against her own knees.

 

“Family, right?” Molly shared a look and a chuckle with Sam.

 

“Definitely,” the tall man agreed.

 

Despite the little humorous break it was sad to see, to observe from afar, their friends saying goodbye to their parents. The Yorkes, the Wilders and Janet Stein didn’t want to let go of their children, as they all cried. Leslie had been escorted off the perimeter first and Tina and Robert kept trying their best to communicate with a shut-off Nico, who only stared at them, unresponsive as they spoke.

 

There was nothing Karolina and Molly could do except offer support to their family as their parents were escorted off the premises in handcuffs, until only they and the three Avengers were left.

 

“There’s still work to do but I’ll see you guys tonight, alright?” Steve told the group. “Just listen to what Nat and Sam have to say, please?”

 

“Thank you for coming, Captain,” Nico told him and the man inclined his head before leaving. There was still much to do.

 

“Just hear them out, okay?”

 

“We are listening,” Nico replied, looking at the two Avengers.

 

“First of all, guys, I’m Sam, this is Nat. As the Cap said, there’s no need to be formal considering the circumstances,” Sam addressed the group, the VA counselor in him coming out. “Thank you for staying and listening.”

 

“We understand you guys have been through a lot and it’s been one hell of a day. We do get it,” Natasha said, understandingly.

 

“We know one of your concerns is whether you’ll get put in the system or not. Let me ease your minds. You won’t, okay? Right now, you are officially under the care of the Avengers and no one’s gonna separate you,” Sam reassured them.

 

“What does that mean?” Alex asked.

 

“You’re Alex, right?” The boy nodded and Sam gave him an understanding look. “That means you guys are under our protection and we are carrying out a plan to help you guys stay together and above all, safe.”

 

“We have a place where you can shower, get some rest, eat, etc,” Natasha informed them.

 

“Like a youth shelter?” Gert asked.

 

“No. Just a house we use to stay in when we’re in the West Coast, that’s all. You’re gonna stay with us for the time being, if you accept. Most of you are still legally minors but our lawyer’s working on that so you guys would have to stay for a little while. We promise to tell you everything, no secrets, no agendas. We just wanna help.”

 

“Why would you do all of this for us?” Gert inquired.

 

“You guys just saved California and possibly the world. Don’t you think you deserve at least somewhere safe to recover?” Natasha asked.

 

“And all the pizza you can eat?” Sam smiled.

 

“Pizza?” The six teenagers and even their dinosaur stood up to attention at that.

 

The kids shared looks. They were dirty, covered in sweat, dust and blood and they were all fucking exhausted. They needed a safe place to recover.

 

“Show hands,” Nico instructed and raised hers.

 

All six hands rose in the air.

 

“We’re in, then,” Nico told the Avengers.

 

“Great. Just let me radio for a vehicle big enough to fit all of us,” Sam said.

 

“We have our van, don’t worry, man,” Chase told him.

 

“How about this, then? I’ll go with you guys, drive because no offense you lot look ready to fall over. And Sam can meet us back at the house,” Natasha suggested.

 

“Sounds good,” Nico nodded after her friends showed their agreement.

 

“Alright. The I’ll see you guys at the house and put in the pizza orders. Anything specific?”

 

“Veggie one, please?” Gert requested.

 

“I’ll do anything for a meat lover’s pizza,” Chase almost salivated at the thought.

 

“Me too!” Molly agreed with a groan.

 

“Or an anchovies one,” Karolina commented.

 

“I like these kids,” Sam told his teammate with a grin. “Alright, see you guys in a bit.”

 

They watched as the Falcon took fly in awe.

 

“Awesome!” Chase, Alex, Molly and Karolina exclaimed.

 

“You can actually fly without wings,” Nico pointed out, amused, to her girlfriend.

 

“Still was awesome,” Karolina shrugged.

 

“Stick around and you’ll see lots of cool stuff,” Natasha chuckled. It was refreshing to see the younglings so excited about things that had become normal to her. “So where’s this van of yours?”

 

So that’s how they ended up back in their van with the _Black Widow_ in the driver’s seat (Alex in the passenger’s seat) heading towards their new destination. True to her word Natasha told them exactly where they were going as she expertly maneuvered through LA’s traffic. Well, only Alex, Gert and Nico were awake to listen because Chase, Molly and Karolina were dossing off.

 

“You should try to catch some shut-eye too. Recon you need it,” Natasha told them when she stopped at a traffic light. It was slightly surreal, to be driving a white van through LA in full uniform with a bunch of powered kids and their pet dinosaur. Not many things could surprise Natasha Romanoff but she was definitely surprised.

 

“I’m good. So who did you piss off to end up in baby-sitting duty?” Gert asked her from the back, where she was sandwiched between her sister, her boyfriend and her deinonychus.

 

The redhead Avenger smiled.

 

“No one, trust me. Sam and I volunteered. We’re social people so we thought you’d feel more comfortable with us,” Natasha replied easily.

 

“Aka, the others don’t know how to handle a bunch of teenagers?” Nico snorted from the back.

 

“Got it in one,” Natasha chuckled.

 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we’re not your usual normal teenagers,” Alex commented.

 

“Yeah, Alex here’s a total nerd,” Nico shot from the back.

 

“And you’re literally a witch,” Alex snorted.

 

“A goth witch with a walking rainbow as her girlfriend,” Gert added, amused.

 

“Says the social activist who has both a pet dinosaur and a jock boyfriend,” Nico deadpanned. “And the dinosaur snores less.”

 

Natasha shook her head, amused by the kids’ bantering. She made a mental note to remind herself to introduce Alex to Bruce and Nico to Stephen. They had to meet these kids.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

Thanks to traffic the drive took an hour and a half but it allowed them to catch a power nap which they all needed.

 

The gate closed behind them and Sam met them at the entrance of the ranch. He had already changed into civilian clothing and greeted them with a welcoming smile as the kids got out of the van and stretched their legs.

 

“Welcome to the C Ranch, guys.”

 

The ranch was huge and the large property was surrounded by trees, protecting them from the outside world. The kids had seen their fair share of luxurious homes but the mansion they had in front was the biggest they had ever seen. They were standing on the pebbled circular entrance (it even had a fountain!) staring around in awe.

 

“Make yourselves at home,” Natasha told them and handed the keys of the van back to Chase.

 

“Is it okay if Old Lace roams around?” Gert asked as she petted the deinonychus’ head. “She’s extremely well behaved.”

 

“Sure, we’re alone here. This place’s for Avengers and friends only and we’re the only ones here,” Sam told her.

 

“Thanks.” Gert kissed the deinonychus’ muzzle. “Go have fun, girl. But don’t break anything, okay?”

 

Old Lace gave an affirmative purr and headed off to explore this new place. Certainly there was plenty of grass, tress and space for her to run around as much as she wanted.

 

“Now, why don’t we go inside? I’m sure you’ll want to see your rooms and freshen up,” Natasha chimed in.

 

“You can go change and I’ll show them around, if you want,” Sam suggested to his teammate.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

The redhead headed inside through the large double doors while the kids grabbed their backpacks from the van. Karolina didn’t want to admit it but she was so fucking exhausted that lifting her backpack felt like trying to lift a car. She hoped her friends wouldn’t notice it but of course Nico did.

 

“Hey, why don’t you let me carry that?” Nico suggested, stepping closer.

 

“I’m fine, Nico,” Karolina told her as she grabbed her backpack a little tighter, hoping her girlfriend would let it go.

 

“Kar, c’mon.” Nico gave her a look that clearly asked her to stop the bullshit but the taller girl shook her head.

 

“I’m fine, Nico,” Karolina repeated firmly.

 

The blonde was so busy pretending she wasn’t exhausted as they made their way inside that she didn’t notice Nico and Sam sharing a look.

 

The large double doors opened to a grandiose foyer and the kids marveled at the obvious luxury. The foyer opened in three directions: to their left they had a huge living room; to their right there was a large dining room with a huge wooden table and lots of high sturdy wooden chairs. And right in front of them there was a grand staircase that went in two directions. Another set of double doors were right on the central landing, looking ominous above the staircase.

 

“ _‘Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again’_ ,” Nico quoted as she looked around.

 

“Yeah…” Gert grinned as much as she could due to her busted lip but did reach out to high five her best friend for the reference.

 

“Okay, guys, your rooms are on the first floor, if you follow me,” Same indicated and made a gallant gesture towards the stairs. He lingered behind the group because Karolina seemed ready to fall over and Nico kept sending her worried looks. Fortunately, the blonde made it upstairs and Sam quickly caught up with them.

 

“These doors lead to the library, if any of you wanna check it out later,” Sam commented, pointing at the double doors. “But your rooms are over there, pick whichever you like, they’re all empty. I’ll be in the kitchen, go through the dining room, you can’t miss it. But take your time, no worries, okay?”

 

They thanked the Avenger and headed to the right, where he had pointed. The kids picked their rooms quietly, all too tired to argue but excited nonetheless.

 

“En-suite bathrooms! Wooohooo!” Chase yelled from his room.

 

“A shower!” Molly yelled from hers.

 

“Real beds!” Came Gert’s voice from hers.

 

“I think I died and went to heaven!” Alex joined in the shouting fest.

 

Nico looked at Karolina and rolled her eyes. The blonde managed to smile before they went into separate rooms to shower. The goth closed the door of her new room behind her and took it all in. It was big. The California King size bed stood in the center against the opposite wall. To her right there were two doors, one which led to the walk-in closet and the other to the bathroom. To her left stood a large vanity made out of dark wood and two French doors behind light blue curtains and to her amazement the doors led to a private balcony that oversaw the immense garden and the orchard.

 

“Well, shit,” Nico muttered to herself. Sure, it was way too fancy and nothing at all like her old room (Goddess, she missed her things) but the bed looked so comfortable Nico didn’t care much. Dumping her backpack onto the floor, Nico placed her Staff on the bed and went to take a shower.

 

Having an actual hot shower after six months of washing with towels and buckets of water felt fucking heavenly to the young girl. Nico let the hot water wash away all the uncertainty, the worry and the pain of the…well, the past couple of years, honestly.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

After getting out of the shower, dressed only in her sports-bra, boy shorts and a long t-shirt that had belonged to either Molly or Chase at some point, Karolina dried her hair with the towel and combed it. Thank goodness there were all sorts of toiletries and a hair-dryer in the bathroom. Nothing had ever felt more luxurious than to wash her hair in the shower, be able to shave (!) and even use the blow-dryer.

 

And the bed? The bed was like a cloud had been brought down from the sky and placed in the room. Karolina laid there, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to move and get dressed and go downstairs to try to soak in some sun rays but she was too damned exhausted to move. Her head was throbbing with a headache and her eyes were red, irritated with exhaustion and from all the crying she had done in the shower.

 

“Kar? You out of the shower?” Nico’s voice floated through the door.

 

“Come in,” Karolina called out.

 

Nico entered the room and closed the door behind her. The goth was already dressed: she wore her hiking boots, clean dark jeans and a dark red tank top Karolina was pretty sure actually belonged to her. Karolina couldn’t help but notice her make-up was still flawless. Of course Nico would use her magic for that.

 

“Hey,” Nico gave her a little smile.

 

“Hey.” Karolina patted the ample space next to her and Nico didn’t hesitate to join her.

 

“I’ve been informed the pizzas are here so we gotta go downstairs,” Nico told her as they laid there facing each other. “How you feeling?” Her eyes flickered to the wound on the blonde’s cheek bone. It wasn’t bleeding anymore but it was still open and it would surely bruise. But it wasn’t the only bruise forming on the blonde’s body or the only scrap. “You got your first aid kit in your bag, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Karolina sat up, wincing a bit, while Nico got the kit from her bag and came back to the bed. They didn’t have much in their kits but they at least had gel to prevent infections, bandages and butterfly strips.

 

“Let’s take care of that first.” Karolina was fully capable to doing it herself but the goth batted her hands away and ever so gently applied some of the gel in the area surrounding the wound (didn’t comment when Karolina flinched) and then the butterfly strips. “I don’t know if that’ll be enough but if it’s not we’re getting you to a doctor, Kar.”

 

“It’ll be enough, don’t worry,” the blonde reassured her, clenching her jaw when her girlfriend proceeded to apply the gel over the scrapes and bruises over her ribcage and her back, adding some bandages on the angriest scrapes so her clothes wouldn’t rub on the tender skin.

 

“Let me see your hands… Oh, Kar…” Nico’s heart broke as she saw the beginning of the bruises on her girlfriend’s knuckles. Thanks to Chase’s training nothing was seriously harmed but her skin was scrapped, a lot, and Nico knew it had to hurt.

 

“Hurts but I can handle it, I promise,” Karolina spoke sincerely, only wincing slightly while Nico applied the gel and a few strips on the angriest scrapes at the top of her knuckles. “Kiss it better?” Karolina tried to smile through the pain but it came out more of grimace.

 

Nico gently pressed her lips against her knuckles, being careful because she didn’t want to hurt her further.

 

“Better?”

 

“Like magic,” Karolina joked and got a playful eye roll from her girlfriend.

 

“Dork,” the goth chuckled. “C’mon, get dressed so we can go downstairs, eat and get you under the sun.”

 

Muffling a groan Karolina stood up and removed her t-shirt. Nico simple leaned back and didn’t even pretend to look away. After living in the same room for six months they were way passed any shyness about undressing in front of each other. Nico pretended to be perving on her girlfriend like she always did when they were alone but in reality she was taking in each mark on the blonde’s body, reassuring herself that Karolina was fine, that Karolina wasn’t seriously harmed and that it was all over.

 

“If I wasn’t so fucking tired I’d go over there and kiss you, so stop looking at me like that,” Karolina joked as she searched through her backpack.

 

Nico simply shrugged, shamelessly. 

 

Finding her sneakers, a pair of socks and jeans that were pretty clean, Karolina put them on but unfortunately none of her tops were clean enough.

 

“I’m gonna ask Chase if he’s got something clean,” Karolina. “You coming?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The girls exited the room and knocked on Chase’s door.

 

“Hey, you guys are ready?” He greeted them when he opened the door, dressed up and seemingly ready to go. “You gonna show off the guns to the Avengers?” The boy joked when he noticed Karolina’s attire.

 

“No. I don’t have anything to wear,” was all Karolina said.

 

“Say no more.” Chase rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a blue t-shirt, the color was a little faded but it was clean and in one piece. “‘S all I got, K.”

 

“Thanks.” Karolina grabbed the t-shirt and put it on. It was a big on her but it’d do. 

 

“Dude, you look like crap,” Nico told him. Her tone was light but inside she did feel a pang of worry for her friend. Chase had patched himself up already but his left eye was swollen shut and most of the left side of his face was beginning to bruise. And that was all they could see.

 

“Won’t win a beauty contest any time soon but I’ll live,” Chase joked, shrugging it off, hiding the fact that he was in pain.

 

“You weren’t about to win one before either,” Nico snorted jokingly.

 

“Outch. I’m hurt, Minoru. I’m hurt,” Chase said with a dramatic flair.

 

“Ken dolls have feelings? Shocker,” the goth deadpanned.

 

“If you two are done bickering like old ladies…?” Karolina rolled her eyes at them and walked passed them to head downstairs.

 

“We can’t have fun, can we?” Chase joked with his friend as they followed the blonde.

 

Nico simply snorted.

 

Molly, Gert and Alex were already in the kitchen with Natasha and Sam and a pile of pizza boxes. Everyone certainly did a double take when they saw the state of Karolina and Chase.

 

“We gotta call the doc to check you guys over,” Sam frowned.

 

“I’m asking her to come over,” Natasha said and pulled out her phone from her pocket.

 

“No, no. Really, there’s no need,” Karolina hurried to tell them.

 

“Yeah, we’re okay. Nothing that won’t heal,” Chase added.

 

“Guys, no offense but you don’t look okay,” Molly said, obviously worried for her friends.

 

“But we are. Don’t worry, sweetie.”

 

“I’m calling the doc,” Natasha wouldn’t bulge on that and went to contact the doctor they had on standby.

 

“Really, there’s no need,” Chase repeated.

 

“As a precaution, then. Just to be sure,” Sam insisted.

 

Seeing the Avengers wouldn’t bulge on the subject, Karolina nodded.

 

“Thank you,” the blonde told him.

 

“If it’s cool, can we go eat outside?” Nico was looking out the door that led to the backyard and she could see there was a large patio table and lots of chairs.

 

“Sure, no problem,” Sam replied.

 

All the kids automatically understood why so they carried the pizza boxes and the jugs of juice and water outside. Old Lace was merrily running around the yard and among the orchard trees, enjoying the ample space although being careful of not running too close to the Olympic-sized pool.

 

“Come eat, girl!” Gert called her and put down a large fountain with chicken on the stone ground.

 

“How did you do to feed her all these months?” Sam asked curiously from where he sat.

 

“Let’s just said our home had a rodents problem that Lace was very happy to deal with,” Gert informed him as she took her seat and grabbed a slice of her veggies pizza. The constant sting in her lower lip reminded her to be careful when eating.

 

“Oh.” Sam nodded in understanding. “Good girl, Lace.”

 

“Lacey’s the best,” Molly grinned.

 

“Yeah!”

 

It was slightly surreal for Sam and Natasha to observe Old Lace running around. They were Avengers; they had seen a thing or two. But it didn’t make it any less surreal to have a dinosaur running around their backyard like an oversized  happy golden retriever.

 

“This place’s huge,” Alex commented half-way through their meal. Just like his friends, he was trying to use his best manners to eat. But it had been so long since they had such good food, it was hard to contain.

 

“It is. Attached to the living room there’s a gym, state of the art and Avenger-proof. Also beyond the orchard we have the training grounds and there’s a running trail all around the property,” Sam explained. “You’re welcome to use ‘em.” Chase, Molly and Karolina perk up at that. “But maybe give it a few days so you can heal, yeah?”

 

“I plan on spending at least today right here, I’m not moving.” Karolina had her head thrown back, feeling the sun on her face and there was a little smile on her face. The sun always made her feel better.

 

“You feel better?” Nico asked her.

 

“Much better already,” her girlfriend responded.

 

“Molly! Try to pace yourself, for fuck’s sake,” Gert scolded her sister, who was pretty much inhaling her pizza.

 

“But it’s so good!” Molly shrugged. “And it’s been a long time since we had good food like this, Gert!”

 

“True. I’ll be happy if I never see another can of food in my lifetime,” Alex muttered and pretty much all his friends voiced their agreement.

 

“New deal, guys. No matter where we end up, we’re becoming farmers or some shit like that. If I have to eat another can of beans soup, I’m gonna snap,” Nico groaned.

 

“Ditto!” Molly exclaimed.

 

“I’m gonna have nightmares with those cans,” Gert muttered.

 

“Second that,” Chase jumped in.

 

“Well, just say the word and we can get you whatever you wanna eat, guys,” Sam chuckled.

 

“Can we have burgers tonight?” Molly asked.

 

“Sure thing, kid. Whatever you want,” Sam grinned.

 

“Awesome!”

 

They ate what felt like the best meal of their lives. Natasha and Sam were great, keeping the topics light considering the recent events and truly seemed interested in getting to know them. The doctor arrived a little while after lunch and they broke up in two groups. Nico, Molly, Gert and Alex were examined first, since they were the less hurt ones (Nico and Molly didn’t have a scratch on them) and Chase and Karolina were to be examined more thoroughly. Molly and Alex headed to their respective bedrooms to take a nap after their examination and Nico and Gert were basically kicked out of the room because they were certainly hovering, not that they would admit it, and driving the doctor nuts. So they headed back to the backyard to sit in the shade of the trees.

 

“This is surreal, dude,” Nico commented as she lounged on the comfortable chair. “Last night we were sleeping in our warehouse and today…” Her hands pointed around to the ranch and her friend understood perfectly.

 

“Yeah. I both can and can’t believe it’s finally over. Jonah’s dead, our parents are in jail, we’re safe and we’re not getting split up, thanks to the Avengers… I don’t know what’s more surreal, if the fact that we managed to win or that the Avengers not only came to help but are doing all this for us,” Gert said, bewildered by the events that transpired hours before.

 

“I know, right? “ Nico snorted to herself. “Same, dude.”

 

“How are you, about this whole thing? Recon it’s gonna take a while for it to sink in but…ya know,” Gert asked while she petted Old Lace’s head on her lap.

 

“Honestly?” Nico looked at her best friend, who nodded. “I don’t think I’ve felt this good since…since before Amy died,” she admitted, dead serious. “It’s all over. Jonah is dead. He can never harm us again. We’re all safe, together. That’s all I care about. The future's ours." 

 

“Awfully optimistic of you,” Gert deadpanned.

 

“I know,” Nico snorted. “You?”

 

“Just glad the family’s safe. I don’t know…I’m just relieved it’s all over, ya know?” Gert said. “We did what we had to do. We fought and risked it all. Now we get to rest and recover… Right?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

*********************************************************

 

The sun was gone and replaced by the moon by the time Steve, Wanda and Bucky arrived to the house, already changed into civilian clothing. Sam had fired up the grill and the burgers were cooking under his careful watch and Molly’s while the rest lounged around the backyard.

 

Taking advantage of the fact that Molly had gone to get the bread, Steve sided with his friend.

 

“How’ve been our new friends? It’s been one hell of a day,” Steve commented.

 

“As well as expected. They’re tough kids, man. Resilient,” Sam replied as he flipped the burgers on the grill.

 

Steve nodded in understanding.

 

“If they weren’t, they wouldn’t have survived this long. After what they went through it’s a surprise they trust us so much,” Steve wondered out loud.

 

“They trusting us up to a point ‘cause we’re the Avengers, Steve. So we better not let them down,” Sam told him seriously.

 

“We won’t,” Steve assured him. He was a man who kept his promises and he would see to it.

 

Molly came back with the bread and deposited it on the table next to the grill.

 

“Great! Wanna put them over there to toast?” Sam requested his temporary sous-chef.

 

“Sure, Sam. So, Captain, how do you like your burgers?” Molly asked him.

 

“What would you recommend? How’d you like them?” Steve couldn’t help but to smile. The young girl’s enthusiasm was contagious.

 

“Tomatoes, lettuce, mayo, ketchup, double meat and double cheddar,” Molly replied with a grin.

 

“Sounds good, I want one of those,” Steve confirmed. “I’ll get us some drinks. What are you guys having?”

 

“Beer,” Sam replied.

 

“Pepsi,” Molly answered.

 

“Coming right up.”

 

Steve headed back into the kitchen and when he passed by the table, a smile spread across his lips because he heard Wanda and Natasha retelling one of their craziest adventures to Karolina, Nico, Alex and Chase.

 

“Whoa you guys got turned into toddlers and kidnapped?” Alex asked them, shocked.

 

“In some cases there wasn’t much difference with their adult selves but yeah,” Natasha replied.

 

“Steve and Nat were the most serious toddlers I have ever seen,” Wanda commented with a little smile.

 

“Clint kept on getting annoyed, Tony kept on whining and this one wouldn’t stop crying,” Natasha pointed at her friend with a tilt of her head.

 

“Unfortunately we had the emotional control of toddlers,” Wanda defended herself.

 

“How did you get back to normal?” Chase asked.

 

“Doctor Strange returned us to normal,” Wanda replied.

 

“At least you didn’t have to go through puberty again,” Nico deadpanned, making her companions laugh.

 

“Thank God for small mercies,” Natasha chuckled.

 

“Oh, look,” Wanda pointed out to her teammate.

 

They all watched as Gert threw a Frisbee (Sam had assured them it was Avenger-proof) and the dinosaur jumped three feet in the air to catch it.

 

“Good girl! Bring it back,” Gert instructed her and smiled as Old Lace merrily jogged back with the large plastic disk in her mouth. “Well done, girl,” she congratulated her as she rubbed Lace’s head.

 

“Excuse me…” A slightly raspy voice spoke nearby. “Can I try?”

 

Gert was slightly startled to see the tall kinda scruffy guy with the metallic arm approach her. She recognized him. The Avengers called him Bucky and the media called him _‘the former Winter Soldier’_ and the _‘White Wolf’_. His story was well known... Gert hadn’t seen him utter one word since arriving to the house so hearing him speak to her had startled her. But Gert wasn’t about to refuse a polite request.

 

“Sure. Here.” The purple-haired girl offered him the Frisbee and the man grabbed it with his human hand. “He’s gonna throw the Frisbee, okay, girl?” She told her other half.

 

The deinonychus gave an understanding nod and got ready to continue the game with this new player. Old Lace was all too happy to have more people to play with.

 

Bucky threw the disk and they watched it fly across the yard, followed by the dinosaur who caught it expertly with a well-timed jump.

 

“Well done, dude,” Gert congratulated him and received an actual smile from the man.

 

“Thanks for lettin me try,” he told her.

 

“You can stay to play, if you want,” the girl told him. “She likes the attention. Don’t you, Lace?” She asked her when the deinonychus jogged back to her and handed her the disk once again.

 

“Her name’s Lace?” Bucky asked, curious.

 

“Old Lace, yeah.”

 

“Like the movie?” Bucky asked and Gert grinned when she saw the recognition in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, like the movie.”

 

“Does it mean you’re _Arsenic_?” Bucky asked. His expression rarely betrayed his emotions anymore but he felt highly amused and slightly intrigued by the purple-haired girl who obviously had a sense of humor if her taste in films was anything to go by, and a pet dinosaur.

 

“As a matter of fact,” Gert chuckled.

 

“Nice,” Bucky chuckled quietly. “Hey, Old Lace, I’m Bucky, that’s what my friends call me,” he told the dinosaur, who seemed to understand his every word. “Can I pet her?” He asked Gert.

 

“Do you mind if he pets you, Lace?” Gert asked her prehistoric companion.

 

They deinonychus simply took a step closer and lowered her head slightly as a yes.

 

“You can rub her head like this.” Gert demonstrated the way Old Lace preferred and then let Bucky do it.

 

“Incredible,” the man breathed out, amazed as he gently rubbed the dinosaur’s head with his human hand. “You two share a very special bond, don’t you? You get each other. Old Lace seems to be very smart, too.”

 

“Yeah, we do and she’s highly intelligent. She’s also my emotional support deinonychus. I suffer from anxiety,” Gert told him, blunt as ever.

 

“I understand,” Bucky said with a nod and by the quiet intensity in his voice Gert knew that he did understand. “Can get noisy up here, sometimes,” he pointed up to his head with his metallic hand.

 

Gert simply nodded in understanding.

 

“I’ve been thinking about getting an emotional support companion,” Bucky said, offering a little in return for her openness and kindness. Well, his therapist had suggested it and he’d been considering it. “I’m a dog’s type of guy but I doubt I’ll find a dog as good as this beauty over here,” he joked quietly.

 

“She’s one of a kind, yeah,” Gert laughed. “Do you have a phone? I could take a picture for you, if you want.”

 

“I’d like that, thanks.” Bucky pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it over. “How do we do this?”

 

“Just stay where you are.”

 

And that was how Gert ended up taking several pictures of a smiling Bucky Barnes with Old Lace. Pictures that would make the rounds among the Avengers for years to come.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

 

Once the immense amount of burgers were consumed the large group’s mood turned serious, as there things they needed to discuss.

 

“What’s gonna happen with our parents now?” Alex asked automatically. “I mean, they’re in jail now but will they go straight to jail or there’ll be a trial?”

 

“My mom tried to help us, so did the Yorkes. Is there any way we can help them?” Chase asked right after.

 

“Well, your parents are in custody and their lawyers have been contacted already. Their case will go straight to a special organism of the Supreme Court, cases of this nature always do. In four days it’ll be decided if they’re allowed bail or will remain in custody until the trial,” Steve begun to explain. “But…”

 

“It’s not likely to happen, is it?” Nico asked.

 

“Considerin their financial resources, I don’t think so. They’re a flight risk,” Gert answered instead, more well-versed in matters of the law than her friends.

 

“That’s what it seems, yes,” Steve nodded in agreement with Gert’s assessment. “Once it’s decided about the bail, we’ll meet with the Federal Prosecutor to give a more detailed statement of our involvement in this matter.”

 

“Will we have to testify in Court?” Nico asked.

 

“We don’t know yet. Once the initial review of the evidence is done, they’ll decide whether to summon you all to testify or whether your recorded testimony is enough. Unfortunately, right now we have to wait and see.”

 

“You think they’ll get sentenced for life?” Alex asked, a somber look on his face.

 

“I…” Steve hesitated. He wanted to be honest and not treat them like children who had to be protected but he also didn’t want to rub salt into the open wound.

 

“If we take into account the charges against them,” Natasha took over because she understood why her friend hesitated. “There is a big chance of them getting life, yes.”

 

“I’m sorry, guys.” Steve could see the heartbreak in their eyes. He may not know what they were feeling but he understood this couldn’t be easy for them.

 

“Don’t be. This is why we did what we did,” Nico shook her head. “It was wrong, what they did.”

 

“They needed to be brought to justice,” Gert added. “Our personal feelings towards our parents don’t matter, right now.”

 

“Yeah. Doesn’t make this shit any easier but it was the right thing to do,” Alex agreed as well.

 

“This fucking sucks.” Chase leaned his elbows on the table and supported his head in his hands, defeated but determined to not cry in public. “It was right, but it still fucking sucks…”

 

“We’re here for you, guys. Anything you need, we’re here,” Sam told them, kind-hearted as always.

 

“Which leads to the next matter…As Sam and Nat told you, you are officially under our care for the time being. It was the best and fastest way we had to make sure you wouldn’t get put into the foster system and to guarantee your safety,” Steve continued. “In a few days, a lawyer named Marion Kendrick will come to bring news for you.”

 

“What kind of news?” Gert asked immediately.

 

“She’s working on getting temporary emancipation for those of you who haven’t turned 18 yet.” Alex and Gert had turned 18 and Molly 15 in the past months but Chase, Nico and Karolina were still legally minors. “And to begin the process for Gert to become Molly’s legal guardian, since you’re 18 already.”

 

“Really? I get to stay with Gert?” Molly asked.

 

“We promised you that you wouldn’t get separated, Molly,” Steve reassured her. “Kendrick will make sure of that.”

 

“I…I don’t know what to say… Thank you, Steve,” Gert told him sincerely.

 

“Yeah, thank you, Steve,” Molly echoed her words, elated and grateful.

 

“You don’t have to do any of this for us but you are and we thank you for it,” Karolina told them, grateful.

 

“It was incredible enough that you even came to help in the first place,” Nico admitted, her friends echoing her words.

 

“We came because it was the right thing to do. When we saw your video, heard your story, we didn’t see kids getting into something way over their heads or just a threat for California. We saw a group of young people who were willing to risk their lives, who did risk their lives, to do what was right. How could we not come?” Steve stated, looking at them with so much pride that it stunned them into silence.

 

“A lesser group could have easily sent us the tablet and be like, _‘fuck it, they can handle it now. We’re outta here’_ but you didn’t,” Sam added. “You still went and put your asses on the line, knowing it could cost you your lives. That takes real guts. This morning, you guys were the real Avengers.”

 

For a moment silence reigned supreme in the yard, the kids staring at the Avengers, pretty much gaping.

 

“I think we broke ‘em,” Sam (the smartass) said, when no one said a word for a solid minute.

 

“You think?” Natasha smirked.

 

Finally it was Gert who spoke first.

 

“Holy shit, we just got a speech from the Avengers,” the bespectacled girl breathed out in disbelief.

 

“I think this is officially the best moment of my life,” Molly whispered to her sister.

 

“Mine too,” Chase agreed while Gert snorted at them.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Karolina whispered, still processing what the adults had just told them.

 

“Me neither,” Nico agreed.

 

“Yeah…” Alex breathed out, equally stunned.

 

“You guys don’t have to say anything,” Sam told them kindly.

 

“We don’t expect anything from you,” Steve smiled.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

Later that evening everyone had retreated to bed, the exhaustion from the long day finally catching up with the kids.

 

It had been strange for Karolina to get ready for bed alone in her new bedroom. She almost expected to see Nico or Molly or Gert or all three standing beside her in the bathroom. She had gotten so used to their constant presence that it felt strange to be alone. And she missed them. Specially a certain petite goth. They always got ready together; they went to bed and snuggled to sleep. It was strange to get into the big soft bed alone and frankly, a part of Karolina kinda hated it. She missed Nico. But she didn’t want to seem clingy or needy. She understood that things could be different now that they weren’t in their little bubble of their warehouse anymore. It’d certainly take some time getting used to.

 

As if summoned by her thoughts, a knock came to her door and Nico’s peeked in.

 

“Kar, you awake?” The goth asked, keeping her voice low in case the blonde was already asleep.

 

“I’m awake,” Karolina replied and sat up against the headboard. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Nico came into the room and leaned back against the closed door. The lights were off but enough moonlight filtrated through the curtains that they could still see each other in the dark. “Just…couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Me neither,” the blonde nodded.

 

“Without you, I meant,” Nico clarified boldly.

 

“Oh…” Karolina gave her a sheepish little smile. “Me neither,” she repeated. “I missed you, to be honest.”

 

“I was in bed tryin’ to convince myself to sleep by telling myself this is fine, that now things will be different, that we’re not in _‘our spot’_ at the warehouse anymore. That now maybe we’ll do things in a more normal order. Ya know, dating and the whole shit.” Nico scoffed at herself. “Then I thought, since when have **I** cared about normal? Normal’s boring.”

 

“Denotes a lack of courage, right?” Karolina echoed her girlfriend’s words, without knowing it was a quote from a movie Nico loved.

 

“Exactly. Who says what we can or can’t do in our relationship as long as we’re happy, right?”

 

“I kept thinking that I didn’t want to seem needy,” Karolina admitted. “But honestly? I missed you already and I don’t think I wanna sleep without you, Nico. Maybe at one point I wanted normal but after everything we’ve been through…and this is you and me… Fuck normal. I only want our normal.”

 

“You know I find it totally hot when you go all bold on me, Karolina,” Nico said and the blonde could easily see the teasing smirk on her lips.

 

“Perv,” Karolina shot what had become a little joke between them.

 

“Dork,” Nico shot back.

 

Karolina pulled back the covers from the other side of the bed and patted the empty space with her hand. Nico strode across the room and got under the covers. The bed was big enough that there were still a few good inches between them so the girls met in the middle.

 

Nico simply smiled as she lay on her side close to the taller girl. Her hand reached out and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind Karolina’s ear, her hand lingered on the blonde’s cheek, careful of not touching anywhere bruised.

 

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen, Kar, or where we’re gonna end up. But I know I want us to stay together, doing things our way.”

 

“Me too. I like our relationship the way it is, Nico.”

 

“Let me hold you tonight?” The goth requested. She really wanted to hold her girlfriend that night.

 

Karolina simply smiled and rolled onto her side, turning her back on her girlfriend. Nico arranged the covers over them and slid one of her arms over Karolina’s hip as she spooned her. Both girls melted into each other with the contact, something within them relaxing and settling.

 

They slept well that night and well into the morning, too. They weren’t disturbed at all because their friends agreed that they deserved their rest.

 

*********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT READ::: okay so here's part 6 of this journey, guys!! I truly hope you enjoyed it! This one go LONG...like 55 pages long! But I hope you enjoyed it and stuck around until the end.
> 
> Now, I wanted to say.... There are more parts written. Currently I'm writing part 9. 
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992). Sometimes I post stuff related to the one-shots, mostly comments (and there's also a lot of gay shit, lol) and for future one-shots I may post a few related pics.... still not sure. But if you want, feel free to hit me up in twitter. This is definitely a pic to go along with this one-shot that I'll post in a couple of days.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you all for all the love you give me! :)


End file.
